Wanted
by JadeAndKate
Summary: *explicit slash* It's not easy being caught between a love like theirs. HHH, HBK, ?


Wanted - Kate  
NC17 - m/m slash, language  
Characters: HHH/???/HBK  
Summary: It's not easy being caught between a love like theirs.  
Disclaimer: We own neither the characters nor the individuals who portray them. Written soley for our own enjoyment.

hr

We couldn't even make it back to his locker room before his hands were all over me.

"Nice match, Hunter," Ken Kennedy calls, spotting the two of us from further down the hallway. Hunter pauses with me leaning against his shoulder, arching into his touch as his fingers caress my soft skin. Ken noted the touch and smiled. "Big plans for the night, huh?"

Hunter smirks back, but the feel of my skin and the exertion of the match has rendered him as incapable of speech as I was at the moment, so he simply nods and pushes his way through his locker room door, shutting it behind him to block out further distractions. Alone at last.

Well. Almost.

Shawn Michaels glances up as the door swings closed, taking a final gulp from the bottle of water in his hand and tossing it to one side. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Hunter greets cautiously, subconsciously pulling me closer to him.

Shawn's eyes flicker to me, but his expression doesn't change. "Just wanted to congratulate you," he tells Hunter. "You looked good out there."

Shawn doesn't look half-bad himself, I concede grudgingly as his deep blue eyes sweep over me once again. Hunter echoes the sentiment and I internally sigh. Hunter may have finally chosen me over Shawn, but old habits die hard, and Shawn and Hunter loved each other for years before I came along. Hunter strokes my side reassuringly, and Shawn laughs, getting to his feet.

"So I guess you two are spending the night in?" he teases. "I should probably let you get to it."

Hunter glances at me questioningly as Shawn moves for the door. I don't answer because I don't need to. Hunter already knows what he wants.

He proves it by catching Shawn's arm with his free hand just as Shawn grabs the doorknob. "Stick around," Hunter half-offers, half-demands, his voice low as he leans closer to Shawn. "I think we could maybe find some room on that couch for you."

Shawn's more amused by the suggestion than anything, but he's intrigued as well. "You already had one Triple Threat tonight," he points out, gesturing to me. "You really want another one?"

"I won, didn't I? I'm the fucking king of three-ways around here."

It looks like I'm not the only one who loves it when Hunter growls like that, because Shawn has to fight (only partially successfully) to suppress a shudder. "I'm in," he acknowledges, eyes sparkling.

Hunter nods and moves to the couch, depositing me on the seat with a deceptively gentle kiss. "I need to shower first. I'll be right back," he tells us both. "Why don't you two get acquainted while I'm gone?"

"_Re_-acquainted," Shawn corrects quietly, smiling down at me as Hunter disappears into the bathroom. "It's been a while, angel."

It has, but neither of us has forgotten the steps to this dance. Shawn drops down onto the couch with me, reaching out to touch my face as he kisses me. His stubble scratches against me, driving me crazy, and I can feel myself warm in response to his rising body temperature. For several minutes we remain like that, pressing against each other, trying not to lose control before Hunter returns. Gradually, Shawn's hands slip lower, and my bones are practically singing as he murmurs, "Baby, why'd you ever leave me?"

Revisionist history at its finest , ladies and gentlemen. It's true, I left him the last time, but he walked away from me years earlier. Luckily, Hunter returns naked and dripping just in time to catch the remark. "Probably because you just weren't good enough."

Shawn snorts, sitting back as Hunter drops onto the couch beside him. "Grass is always greener, I guess. Gotta make you wonder who's next."

Hunter just laughs, reaching over to wrap an arm around my midsection and pull me into his lap. "You may be a whore," he grins at me, strong fingers brushing over my back, "but you're my whore right now, and that's all that matters."

I think I like the sound of that.

Apparently, Shawn doesn't, though, or he's jealous of the attention being lavished on me, because he slides off the couch, shifting onto his knees between Hunter's thighs. Hunter gasps as Shawn's tongue touches the inside of his thigh, tracing the path of a water droplet left from the shower. Hunter twists me around so that I can watch, letting me lay back against his stomach and chest, spread wantonly inches away from his swelling erection.

Shawn smiles up at me, shifting closer so that the next meandering swipe of his tongue flutters all the way up Hunter's groin and onto my skin. Hunter has to hold me to keep from melting into the touch. Shawn chuckles and sinks back down to swallow Hunter's cock in earnest, working in long, smooth, deep strokes that have Hunter gasping almost instantly.

I can feel Hunter's grip on me tighten as blood flows to his groin, and Shawn keeps his eyes locked on me as he works, driving me crazy with the lack of sensation. I'm almost to the breaking point when Hunter finally drops a hand onto Shawn's shoulder, gently pushing him off. "Not yet. I want you to fuck me," he explains.

Shawn looks as surprised as I am by that; it's been a long time since Hunter was on the receiving end of this sort of game. He sounds sure, though, so Shawn climbs back onto the couch next to him, guiding Hunter's legs to either side. Hunter keeps me pinned close against his chest, but as he shifts downward to a more comfortable position, he twists me around to face him. "I want to see you," he tells me, and Shawn nods, reaching around me and pulling me back until my backside was brushing against Hunter's cock.

I can hear Shawn behind me try to prep Hunter with spit and precum, but they're both caught up in the adrenaline to spend a lot of time worrying about lube. Shawn probably shouldn't have worried at all, I note from my vantage point; there wasn't a flicker of pain on Hunter's face as Shawn pushed in. If anything, he looked at home. A twinge of jealousy flickers at that thought, but the smile Hunter gives me as he opens his eyes banishes it.

We all want this to last longer, but the exhaustion from Hunter's match sets in quickly, and he bites his lower lip hard as his control starts slipping. Shawn's hand slides around me, tugging me back against his chest just as Hunter starts to shoot, his warm seed splashing up against my midsection. Shawn moans deeply, leaning forward and sandwiching me between their shaking bodies. A few quick thrusts later, Shawn comes as well. I luxuriate in the sensation of their hard muscles spasming as Shawn catches his breath, letting their sweat soak into my pores.

Too soon, Shawn pushes himself up, sitting back onto his heels with a laugh. "Wow."

"Mmm," Hunter agrees, stretching luxuriously. "Wow."

Wow, I repeat silently.

"Been a while," Shawn comments casually.

"Too long."

"Well, we'll just have to fix that," Shawn purrs, eyes glowing as he watched Hunter's fingers slide over the metal surface of my face.

"I'm up for it if you-know-who is," Hunter laughs softly, rubbing the drying sperm into the crevices of the engraved "TRIPLE H" across my center. "I have to find someplace that will dry-clean my baby here first."

"Good luck with that," Shawn chuckles. "I think Cena dunked it in bleach after he saw what I did with it."

I inwardly cringe at that memory, but Hunter's affectionate petting reassures me, and I relax as Shawn lays back down, curling against Hunter's side and throwing an arm over me. "The day's going to come that I'm going to take her back, you know." Shawn whispers into Hunter's ear, and I wish that promise didn't excite me quite so much.

"Over my dead body," Hunter answers automatically with a grin, and they drift off towards sleep while I stare at the ceiling. Even for a belt, sometimes it's just nice to be wanted.


End file.
